Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School is the 10th book in the Wimpy Kid series, made by Jeff Kinney and released the book on November 3, 2015. It mainly focuses Greg saying how his mom wants everyone to be social, and he also says his class is going on a week field trip to Hardscrabble Farms. Plot Greg starts the book by saying how adults now tell kids about the adult's childhood, and how Susan wants everyone to act as a family and she wants everyone to unplug for one Saturday and Sunday, but she needs people to fill out the petition, max 100. He also says nowadays, there is a lot of luxury things like baby wipes. Greg also said whoever invented the light bulb did not see baby wipes coming. Dad says how in the summer kids played outside until dinner. But this summer, Greg spent his July and August at Film Camp, which he goes there for 6 hours and it can take 30 minutes for his eyes to reset since it's a dark theater Greg goes too. He signs up for Film Camp because to get away from home and his new pig. The pig knows a lot of tricks, such as standing up, being able to wear pants, and does not wear a collar and a leash. Also, the pig made Greg late for school by hogging the bathroom. Greg signs up for Homework Buddies, and his buddy is named Frew, whom a 3rd grader and finishes Greg's homework fast. Grandpa has to live at the Heffley's house since the rent at Leisure Towers is expensive. He chose Greg's bed to sleep, which Greg has to sleep with Manny, but bedtime stories are long. Susan tempts to make Manny trained for potty, but he just goes to the bathroom under the recliner. Greg also says his dad dislikes that Mom does things for Rodrick, Manny, and Greg. Like one time, he asked Susan to open a burrito, but Frank said if he did not learn how to open, he will starve if Greg was in an island with a haven of burritos. Susan has a chart for Greg to get ready for school, but Frank took it down and Greg wore socks over his shoes. Greg also says his dad is waiting for him to screw up, and Greg forgot to put the cap back on the toothpaste, and Frank caught him and said little things have trouble, which Greg is guilty about. Rodrick used to hit his parents up for money, but one night he made a mistake of doing it in front of his grandfather. So Rodrick has to get a job, which he works at the ice cream place, which remembers Greg about Rowley's last birthday at the ice cream shoppe, which Greg dislikes it. Rodrick gets a job, but is the trash taker to the dumpster. Susan was not happy and told the manager, but he said Rodrick was starting a job and everyone has to pay their dues. Susan then lies about Manny's birthday, which they get a free dessert just to see Rodrick's appearance during singing the song. Grandpa said when he was young, no TVs exist, so they just play outside, like Frank's point of view. Dad and his friend, Giles played all day in the woods when they were younger. Also, Frank and Giles put silverware over the neighborhood, which Frank's mother made the boys dig them back. But Frank uses a fork on Giles, which Giles's mother spanked Frank. Since Grandpa's girlfriend broke up with him, Grandpa is on online and has 50 relationships. Rodrick gets a promotion as the mascot of the shoppe, but kids dislike the mascot and Rodrick gets attacked. His manager warns him if he was caught without a mask on, he would be fired. At Greg's school, every kid talks about the huge trip to Hardscrabble Farms, but Greg plans he would not go since he heard horror stories from Rodrick and other kids. Rowley wants to bunk with Greg but since Greg planned not to go, it is not possible. Greg's parents came in for a talk with the teacher, saying that Greg's grades is good. Susan took Greg to the Old-Timey Ice Cream Parlor, and Frank, and Manny went with them. Grandpa can't go there because ice cream makes his gums hurt. Susan got worried that Rodrick was not at the ice cream shoppe, so she went down on the road and found Rodrick walking to work. During the drive, Rodrick went to the carpool lane because there were less cars, so he put his costume in the right. But a cop pulled him over and Rodrick's van got towed. The kids whom stuck in the traffic jam, threw stuff at him. When the family comes home to wash and dry Rodrick's costume, Grandpa had a party, whom said it was a mistake, leading to a time-out. There is a few people from the party that hid in Manny's closet. Since Frank can't trust Grandpa whenever he's home alone, he bought a webcam, and also somebody got to watch him while Dad is at work. It makes Greg nervous about cameras, like one summer when he exit the pool, his swimming shorts fell down a little, and two females named Cara and Nancy took photographs up him and uploaded it up before Greg was dry. One time when his family walked to church from the dining place, he took a picture of himself and the lady next to him thought he was taking a photo of her. Susan got all the signatures she needed for the 2 days no electronics thing, and went to the Town Hall. The park is now overrun by teens due to families not going there and it can take a lot of time to do the work to get rid of stuff. In the first day of no electronics, Greg does not know what time what he woke up. Frank said Greg can create a lemonade stand, and he got Rowley and bought lemons. They filled water in the cup, put all the lemons in the cup, and put 1/2 of sugar. Frank said they got it wrong, which he said the lemons was limes. And he said they need to cut the lemons and squeeze them, but Greg got a shot on his eye. They set up their lemonade stand, but people said they did poorly, and one kid had a cool lemonade stand, which he put up a sign that is to cure a sick kitty he has. Greg and Rowley sell NRG Fitness Water, which they bring to the park, but people spilled it all, and Rowley was planting plants. Greg has to rake the leaves, but little kids ruin his hard work on it. Frew was a little worn out since adults bugged him about information. Greg escapes and Frew, and Billy follow him. It turns out Billy stole gummy worms once from a store. The Girl Scouts caught the 3 and Susan finds them. Greg frames the thing on Billy, which Greg wrote he would be attending a college once Billy is finished. On October, Frank does not trust Greg, but he can't watch him in person since he is on a trip. Greg's toothpaste cap went down the drain, and got stuck. Water was dripping down from the ceiling, which Greg and Grandpa go to the hardware store, but Grandpa's licence is taken away and he hits a mailbox and trash can. He also takes the wrong way, but they ran out of gas. Billy in community service and some others, eat lunch near the car, but Greg shifts to straight forward and Greg steered fast, and the car rolled into a ditch, which Greg escapes Frank from being mad at him in person by going on the Hardscrabble Farms field trip. The supply list includes a canteen, day pack, a plastic bag, wool socks, and no junk food and electronics. Luckily, Rodrick still had the bag he went to the trip, but smelled like a rotten sandwich. They load their bags onto the bus, but kids had to sit on someone's lap since it's covering 1/2 of the bus. A few kids and adult mentioned Silas Scratch, like he ate berries and his nails are long, which creeps Greg out. Everyone brought their bags to the main lodge, and the adults check to make sure no kid smuggled electronics or junk food. At lunch, Greg has to scrape his leftovers into a pot for stew once lunch ended. The groups get organized, and Greg gets put in a group with Rowley and his dad is the adult watching the group. Mr. Jefferson and Greg become bunk mates, and Greg's teammates did things, like a trust fall and a rope course. But Rowley has to come home early since some kid's tooth landed on Rowley's forehead. During the Bucket Brigade, so much water spilled that kids put their sweat in it. Greg's group is sent to sleep early for wrestling and making a huge mess. All the kids had to take showers, but the outdoor one is cold from the sweat, so Greg uses his baby wipes. But at breakfast, pancakes tasted like rocks. Greg and his teammates work like kids used to do in the old days, and Gareth tripped on a rock that could be Silas Scratch's grave. All the kids talked about Silas Scratch, which Albert Sandy said to kids that Silas can go through pipes quick. Some of Greg's classmates went to catch a fish, but almost got caught. Everyone gets called for mail call, which he got a letter from the pig, Rodrick, and his mother. One kid got a lot of goods, which had snacks like gum and Doritos. Mr. Jefferson finds about of the fish, which Greg gets framed. Many kids started getting sick on purpose, but Julian ate a half of the deodorant he has, which he goes home. All the adults start to collect the deodorant everyone has, and without that it stinks in Greg's cabin. Rowley came back, but once again sent home with Mr. Jefferson by going near poison ivy. Greg's group was on their own, so Greg spy on Boy Scouts but he can't do that. Some group wet Greg's bag and stole one of the kid's supply box. The book Greg has from Grandpa is not wet, and it showed how to know if it is poison ivy, and they made a fire using someone's glasses, but got broken. The group goes on a raid to steal things from a girl's cabin, but took the main person's bag. Frank came in to supervise Greg's class, which they made a fire and shelter. Greg and his classmates sneak to sleep at Greg's cabin, and everyone was a wreck from sleeping outdoors but Greg's group. It turned out Silas was an urban legend, but Greg did not convey it. Comparing from Other Books # For Diary of a Wimpy Kid, it starts the new school year, and so does Old School. # For Rodrick Rules, it shows Rodrick tormenting/making fun of Greg, like in this book. Also, it shows Greg taking swimming classes. # For The Last Straw, Old School and The Last Straw both mention Boy Scouts. # For Dog Days, in Old School it shows a flashback at the town pool, and in Dog Days, it shows Greg at the town pool. # For The Ugly Truth, it shows some males act wild, like Jordan Jury's party and the Lock-In. # For Cabin Fever, it shows Rodrick driving in his van but ran into some problems. # For The Third Wheel, it starts the same year for The Third Wheel through The Getaway. # For Hard Luck, it shows that Rowley and Greg did not meet a lot in this book, like Hard Luck. # For The Long Haul, it shows that Mom wants everyone to unplug from electronics for a little while. Category:Books